


Sparkly Getup

by AmyriustrixR0se



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Established Romance, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, be gentle with my jon, mentioned - Freeform, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: Season 5 :: Post-Battle of the Bands :: In which Ponch teases Jon about the concert. :: Jon/Ponch :: One-Shot
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Baker/Francis "Ponch" Poncherello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sparkly Getup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So I never thought I'd be writing a little piece with these two as a pairing! But here it goes!
> 
> Anyway, I shall give you how this all came to be:
> 
> I had screenshots the episode and there was a picture of Ponch at the end of the table of his chippy peeps and lo-and-behold, while I was supposed to be doing my homework, I was skimmin' through the photos and BAM! the first line of the story comes to me. 
> 
> And you know, once that happened, I had to roll with it and see where it took me! x) So, here I am publishing this piece! And dare I say I might write more of these two haha
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jon caught Ponch’s hand when his partner stopped at the table. He briefly thumbed the back of it – the only act of pride he was able to show his partner in the public eye. He could see the man was still distracted by the glittery red getup and the victory he had had.

Even if it was second place, Ponch was still as radiant as ever.

It wasn’t until an hour into the post-celebrations that the two had finally gotten away.

_“The rockstar needs to rest his voice if he’s gonna keep competin’ out there!” Ponch called to the others as they headed toward Jon’s truck._

_Jon snorted._

_“What?” he grinned. He waved goodbye to their friends then looked at Jon again. “It’s true! Gotta put this voice to rest if I wanna kickstart my new career!”_

_To which the blond only chuckled._

“You done admiring that trophy?” Jon teased from the carpet line where the living room met the kitchen.

Ponch straightened the silver trophy on the shelf. “Admiring,” he laughed. “Hey, it’s gotta be set in the right spot otherwise-” He flashed his famous smile at the reflective surface. “I can’t see how beautiful it is.”

He snorted. “Well you get done with that.” He shrugged off his jacket and hung it by the door.

The other turned around and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s the matter with you?” he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

He sputtered out a breathy laugh. “Nothing. Just-”

Ponch’s eyebrow lifted higher – his pearly whites still shining. “Just?”

Jon’s cheeks reddened slightly. He gave a shrug. “Just…” The words died on his tongue as Ponch neared him. He cleared his throat and shrugged again. His breath grew uneven when the other looped his fingers through his belt loops. “Ponch-” he said, voice strained.

“Yeah?” he grinned.

A shy smile curved Jon’s lips and he settled his palms on Ponch’s hips. Out of habit, he looked over his shoulder – making sure the door was closed, shut out and away from prying eyes. Ponch’s easy-going chuckle settled the rising hairs on his neck.

“Hey, it’s just us right now,” he assured. He settled his arms on Jon’s shoulders. “We don’t need to hide.”

Jon hated to admit the relief that crossed his face. “Sorry,” he heard himself say. His hands settled on his partner’s hips again.

The Latino gave a light tug. “Jon.”

The blond breathed a chuckle. He lifted one hand and touched the silvery glittery material on his shoulders. “Well, I just think you did really well tonight.”

He raised an eyebrow again and slightly feigned offense. “Really well? That’s it?”

“You know what I mean,” Jon said with a slightly embarrassed look.

Ponch hummed. “What part was really well?”

“…the whole thing…?”

“What about the dance?” Ponch said, wagging his eyebrows.

Jon coughed and failed to hide his blush. He hesitated, “It was alright.”

Ponch took a step back and shifted his weight to one leg. “Well, I’m never gonna invite you to any more shows,” he teased.

The blond weakly chuckled and softly complained, “Ponch…”

But he gave an ‘oh well’ look and shrugged. “That just goes to show how supportive you are.”

Jon’s chest tightened. “I know you’re teasing me, Ponch, but-”

The Latino saw the pained look across his partner’s face. His own features – and teasing – softened. “Hey, no, okay look, I’m sorry. It’s the success from tonight! I’m still riled up! I still got it on!”

Jon’s thumb and forefinger touched the collar of the getup. “Yeah you do.”

Ponch’s confident chuckle turned almost shy. He ducked his head and met Jon’s eyes. “Hey, honestly, what was your favorite part of tonight?”

His hands moved – roamed the silky material up his back then to his smooth pants. “The way you danced,” he admitted with reddening cheeks. “They way you lost yourself in the music. The way every inch of you looked in this sparkly getup.” He looked at Ponch.

His grin was soft. “Yeah?”

Jon nodded. “Yeah.”

Ponch pulled Jon a little closer. “Do you think you would like it even more if this sparkly getup was… off?”

Jon laughed and his fingers found the buttons to Ponch’s pants. “You know, I think I would.”


End file.
